Honey Badgers
Team Members HB1: Nina Riddhi School: Whittree Weapon: Nair Lotion HB2: Amir al-Asad School: Davison Weapon: Trident HB3: Riley Parker School: Davison Weapon: OTF Scarab HB4: Colin Pigeon School: Davison Weapon: Fleshlight HB5: Laura Mason School: Whittree Weapon: Haribo Sugarless Gummy Bears, 5-Pound Bag Mentor 'The Intern' "Of course I know what I'm doing, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Name: Xavier Powers Age: 23 Gender: Male Appearance: Xavier stands rather tall at 6'1", but is a wiry figure only weighing in at 163 pounds, looking slightly larger because of this and his proper posture. He's of African-American descent, and has dark skin because of it. His hair is cropped short into a buzzcut, bleached a platinum blonde color. His face is rather hawk-like, a narrow hooked nose accompanied by a long face and sharp cheekbones. His eyes are dark brown in color and are accessorized by fake art-house glasses with the lenses missing. Xavier can usually be seen wearing dress clothing such as suits and tie and the like. Biography: Xavier is a recent college graduate with a bachelor's degree in Film and Television from UCLA. For a long while, Xavier's main spotlight in entertainment media had been involved with the internet, gaining a small but loyal fanbase after creating a youtube channel that at first featured him doing zany antics or following the fads of more popular videos. As his number of subscribers went up, so did his expansion of social media outputs. Vines, twitter, instagram, anything that was hot and could get him exposure, he jumped in on. Soon he began doing more videos as well, now doing Q&A's, talks of movies, and even more antics. However, what had really caught people's eye was one of his latest segments: his job. Xavier has been interning at a SOTF-TV production thanks to some strings pulled by an uncle of his, and is occasionally allowed to record some videos for his show, and a lot of people were fascinated by this. With his spike in popularity, he likes to pretend he's kind of a hot-shot in the "biz" because of some family connections, but has yet to show any noticeable talent of actually making it there beyond his web series. That is till he was offered a chance of becoming a mentor for SOTF-TV, reasons involving that he'd do it for free as part of his internship and would give even more exposure to SOTF-TV. As far as Xavier is concerned, this is his big chance to show the world what he's got. Team Conclusion: Seemingly an underwhelming ragtag group, it'll be fun to see if they can live up to their team namesake's ferocity and surprise us all. Mentor's Comment: "Fuck." - Xavier Powers Team Evaluations Kills: None Eliminated By: Amir al-Asad's accidental death. Collected Weapons: 'None '''Allies: 'Aidan Adelman, Yagmur Tekindor 'Enemies: 'Shadi Williams, Gene Steward, Jewel Evans '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Xavier Powers, in chronological order. *Honey Badger Don't Care! *Summer Bitch VS Cherry Boy *Speechless *We Are Not Your Kind Of People *Deliver Us *It all happened so slowly Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Xavier Powers and the Honey Badgers. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams